Auszüge aus Kinderaufsätzen
* „Wir können nicht“, sagte Papst Impotenz III. und lehnte händeringend die Bittgesuche der Pfarrer und Geistlichen ab, die sich eine Frau nehmen wollten. *Bei mir zuhause haben alle einen Vogel. Mein Papa hat den größten, und meiner heißt Lisa. * Alle Fische legen Eier. Die Russischen sogar Kavier. * Alle Welt horchte auf, als Luther 1642 seine 95 Prothesen an die Schlosskirche zu Wittenberg schlug. * Als Cäsar den Hafen voll sah, schiffte er daneben (wörtliche Übersetzung aus dem Lateinischen) * Als der Jäger Rotkäppchens Großmutter mit dem dicken Bauch sah, wusste er sofort, was geschehen war. * Als die Männer zurückkamen, waren sie steifgefroren. Sie standen um das prasselnde Feuer und wärmten ihre Glieder. * Als Josef und Maria schwanger wurden, bekamen sie ein Kind. * Als Mozart tot war, hat einer alle seine Kompositionen gezählt und nummeriert und eine Liste gemacht. Sie heißt das Knöchelverzeichnis. * Als unser Hund nachts zu bellen anfing, ging meine Mutter hinaus und stillte ihn. Die Nachbarn hätten sich sonst aufgeregt. * Als wir abends von der Wanderung wieder in der Jugendherberge eintrafen, waren wir alle müde bis in die Knochen. Auch unser Lehrer sagte, er spüre sein Glied nicht mehr. * Als wir oben auf dem Berg waren, hatte ich grossen Durst. Gott sei Dank überließ mir mein Freund Werner ein Teil seines Wassers. * Am besten gefällt mir das Fahren in klimatisierten Busen. (aus einem Schüleraufsatz) * Am Ende der Mathe-Stunde bittet eine Schülerin: Bitte, Herr Fachlehrer, machen wir noch eine Nummer. * Am Fahrrad braucht man Speichenrückstrahler und am Hintern auch. * Am Sonntag sind wir in die Heide gefahren, weil uns die Erika gar so sehr lockte. Sie hat uns auch nicht enttäuscht und alle Erwartungen erfüllt. Sie breitete sich aus, soweit das Auge reichte. * Am Teich saß eine Magd und melkte eine Kuh. Im Wasser war es umgekehrt. * Athene schickte ihm einen kräftigen Wind nach. * Auf dem Standesamt geht es sehr feierlich zu. Während ein älterer Mann im Hintergrund leise orgelte, vollzog der Standesbeamte an meiner Schwester die Ehe. * Auf die Gegend kann man sich nicht verlassen, weil sie dauernd in den Dünen herumwandert. * Bayern ist ein Bundesland der Bundesrepublik Deutschland, welches im Süden gelegen ist und an die Länder Österreich, Schweiz und der Tschechoslowakei angrenzt. In Bayern herrscht Demokratie und soziale Marktwirtschaft. * Bei der Vererbung, die im allgemeinen von den Eltern auf die Kinder geschieht, hält man sich am besten an die Mendelschen Gesetze. Wenn man diese übertritt, wird man mit einem Wasserkopf oder so bestraft. * Bei uns dürfen Männer nur eine Frau heiraten. Das nennt man Monotonie. * Beim Roten Kreuz widmen sich die Männer und Frauen der Liebe. Einige tun es umsonst, andere werden bezahlt. * Beneluxus ist ein Land zwischen Deutschland und Frankreich, in dem lauter ziemlich reiche Leute in Luxus leben. * Bitte der Hansi hat sich heute nacht an der Zimmertür vergangen. * Brief an einen Freund in England: How goes you? Me goes good. Make you some animals. I have a Fux, a Fasan und a Reh. * Butter wird aus Kühen gemacht. Sonst heisst es Margarine. * Caesar drang mit nacktem Oberkörper in die Feinde ein. * Caesars Legionen machten das Lager voll und jeder stand stramm bei seinem Haufen. * Cäsar machte das Segel voll und jeder stand bei seinem Haufen. * Da die Sennerinnen nicht jedes Mal hinunter ins Tal gehen können, machen sie gleich oben aus ihrer Milch Butter und Käse. Wenn man zur richtigen Zeit bei ihnen eintrifft, kriegten die müden Wanderer auch etwas von ihr. Natürlich gegen Bezahlung. * Dann folgte das Zeitalter der Aufklärung. Da lernten die Leute endlich, dass man sich nicht durch die Biene oder den Storch fortpflanzt, sondern wie man die Kinder selber macht. * Das Mädchen fiel von der Bank und blieb am Boden unerregt liegen. * Das Problem mit den alten Leuten wird es wohl immer geben. Wenn auch viele Alte sterben, wachsen doch immer welche nach. * Das Problem mit den alten Leuten wird nicht weniger obwohl so viele sterben. Aber es wachsen immer neue nach. * Das Stück endet meistens in der Tonart, in der es aufhört. * Das Trojanische Pferd war nur außen ein Pferd. Innen war es ein Wohnmobil. * Der Ätna ist ein sehr tätiger Vulkan. Erst im letzten Jahr hatte er wieder eine gewaltige Erektion. * Der Ephraim holt sich froh und munter einen nach dem andern runter! * Der ganze Platz war schwarz mit weiß gekleideten Menschen. Auch in den Seitenstraßen pflanzten sich Männer und Frauen fort. * Der grösste Dinosaurier war der Bronchitis, aber er ist leider ausgestorben, weil er so viel gehustet hat. * Der Hauptmann zog seinen Säbel und schoss den Angreifer nieder. * Der Landwirtschaftsminister ließ die Bauern zusammenkommen, denn die Schweine fraßen zuviel. * Der leichtsinnige Viehbrigadier hatte mit seinem Karren den ganzen Zaun umgefahren. Das Schwein konnte erst später eingefangen werden. * Der Mensch hat an seinem Körper mehrere Öffnungen, aber nur mit einer kann er reden. * Der Mond ist kleiner als die Erde. Das liegt aber auch daran, dass er soweit weg ist. * Der Papst lebt im Vakuum. * Der Sankt-Lorenz-Strom liegt in Amerika. Er ist so lang und breit, dass er in Europa gar keinen Platz hätte. * Der Tierpark ist toll. Da kann man Tiere sehen, die gibt es gar nicht. * Der Zug hielt mit kreischenden Bremsen und die Fahrgäste entleerten sich auf den Bahnsteig. * Die Alm liegt hoch im Gebirge. Dort ist der Senner und die Sennerin. Im Frühjahr wird aufgetrieben, im Herbst abgetrieben. * Die Astronauten haben auch entdeckt, daß das Hinterteil vom Mond auch nicht so glatt und rund ist. * Die Christen wollten, dass sich alle Menschen lieben, und sie taten das auch bei jeder Gelegenheit. Da hatten aber die Römer was dagegen. * Die Erde dreht sich 365 Tage lang jedes Jahr. Alle vier Jahre braucht sie dazu einen Tag länger, und das ausgerechnet immer im Februar. Warum weiß ich auch nicht. Vielleicht, weil es im Februar immer so kalt ist und es deswegen ein bisschen schwerer geht. * Die Fernsehzeitungen sind deshalb so wichtig, damit die Sendung nicht vorbei ist, bevor man sie bemerkt hat. * Die Fische legen Leichen ab, um sich zu vermehren. * Die Frau beklagt sich auf ihrem Nachbarn. * Die Macht des Wassers ist so gewaltig, dass selbst der stärkste Mann es nicht halten kann. * Die meisten Menschen sprechen durch den Mund. Nur vornehme Leute sprechen durch die Nase. * Die Periode Maria-Theresias zieht sich wie ein roter Faden durch die Geschichte Österreichs. * Die Periode der Königin Elisabeth dauerte 30 Jahre. * Die Schüler werden mit Busen in die Schule geführt. * Die sogenannten Schundhefte hat mir mein Vater gestrickt verboten, weil ich sonst Sachen lernen würde, die er lieber für sich behält. * Die Streichhölzer müssen gut versteckt werden, damit sie keine kleinen Kinder bekommen. * Die Wirbelsäule ist ein aus vielen Knochen zusammengesetzter Knochenschlauch, der den ganzen Rücken herunterläuft. Auf dem oberen Ende sitzt der Kopf, auf dem unteren wir selber. * Dort, wo jetzt Ruinen ragen, standen einst stolze Burgfräuleins und warteten auf die ausgezogenen Ritter. * Eigentlich ist adoptieren besser. Da können sich die Eltern ihre Kinder aussuchen und müssen nicht nehmen, was sie bekommen. * Ein Kreis ist ein rundes Quadrat. * Eine Halbinsel ist eine Insel, die noch nicht ganz fertig ist. * Eine katholische Schwester kann nicht austreten, da sie zeitlebens im Kloster leben muss. * Eine Überschrift im Mathe-Heft: DRECKSKONSTRUKTIONEN * Eines der nützlichsten Tiere, die wir besitzen, ist das Schwein. Von ihm kann man alles verwenden, das Fleisch von vorn bis hinten, die Haut für Leder, die Borsten für Bürsten und den Namen als Schimpfwort. * Elisabeth E. war bei dem Unfall nichts passiert, doch sie hatte einen erheblichen Blechschaden. * Er ist durch die chemikalischen Teilchen gepferdet. * Es gefällt mir gar nicht, wenn in einem alten Film nur tote Schauspieler mitspielen. * Es ist ein heißer Tag und balt viest allen der Scheiß von der Stirn. * Es waren fast alle Rassen vertreten. Zur Begutachtung mussten die Besitzer mit ihren Hunden vor die Jury treten, die meisten von ihnen wedelten dabei freudig mit dem Schwanz. * Für die Schweine werden Zuchthäuser errichtet. * Gartenzwerge haben rote Mützen, damit sie beim Rasenmähen nicht überfahren werden. * Gegenüber war ein Heim für gebärende Mütter. Am Fenster saß eine Gebärmutter und winkte mir freundlich zu. * Gestern hatten wir Jugend-Skitag. Alle Minuten ließ der Lehrer einen fahren. Wenn ihm einer zu früh rauskam, schickte er ihn zurück. * Graf Zeppelin war der erste, der nach verschiedenen Richtungen schiffte. * Ich bin zwar nicht getauft, dafür aber geimpft. * Ich bitte drigends, mir einen Elektriker zu schicken, sonst muss ich nächste Nacht wieder die Kerzen nehmen. * Ich gehe in eine viertklassige Volksschule. * Ich habe den Rheumatismus und ein Kind von vier Jahren, was auf die Feuchtigkeit zurückzuführen ist. * Ich habe die Tür aufgemacht und sie ging nicht auf. * Ich möchte meinen Eltern nicht immer in der Tasche herumliegen, sondern mein Geld selber verbrauchen. * Im Dreißigjährigen Krieg nannte man die besten und stärksten Soldaten Muskeltiere. * Im Mittelalter wurden die Menschen nicht so alt wie heute. Sie hatten auch nicht so starken Verkehr. * Im Sommer war es sehr schwul! * In Berlin fuhren wir in den Tiergarten und besuchten unsere Verwandten. * In der Aufführung, die mir sehr gefallan hat, sangen unter anderem der Chor der Staatsoper München und der Gefangenenchor aus Nabucco. * In der Sahara besteht die Vegetation fast nur aus Sand und Steinen. * In der Zuiderzee haben die Holländer eine riesige Wasserfläche trockengeleckt. * In Frankreich hat man die Verbrecher früher mit der Gelatine hingerichtet. * In Goethes Werther sucht eine Frau die richtige Position zwischen zwei Männern. * Jedes Jahr kann man sehen, wie der Po gewaltig anschwillt. * Kinder werden vom Fernseher im Schlaf beschnitten. * Künftige Ehepaare werden vierzehn Tage lang in einem Schaukasten am Gemeindeamt ausgestellt. * Man sieht deutlich wie der Hafen in die Schiffe einläuft. * Mein Mann braucht drigend eine neue Hose für seine Tätigkeit als Musiker, weil er in der alten keine Musik mehr machen kann. * Mein Mann macht keine Geschäfte mehr und wenn er mal eins macht, dann ist es nur ein Tropfen auf einem heißen Stein. * Mein Mann und ich haben sieben Kinder und tun unsre Pflicht noch heute aber im Winter ist es ohne Schuhe nicht mehr möglich. * Meine Eltern kaufen nur das graue Klopapier, weil das schon mal benutzt wurde und gut für die Umwelt ist. * Meine kleine Schwester ist erst drei Monate alt. Da ist klar, dass sie noch nicht überall mitreden kann. * Meine Mutter ist eine Dame von der Ferse bis zur Zehe. * Meine Mutter ist eine sehr schöne Frau. Man sieht es ihr immer noch an, daß sie einmal jung war. * Meine Schwester hat einen italienischen Freund. Er sieht sehr gut aus und ist immer sehr leschär angezogen: Offenes Hemd und Hose. * Meine Schwester ist ganz wild auf Oper. Am liebsten hört sie Riegoletto und das Nachtlager von Gran Canaria. * Meine Schwester ist sehr krank. Sie nimmt jeden Tag eine Pille. Aber sie tut das heimlich, damit sich meine Eltern keine Sorgen machen. * Meine Tante schenkte mir eine Sparbüchse. Sie ist ein Schwein und hat zwei Schlitze. Hinten einen fürs Papier und vorne fürs Harte. * Meinem Bruder hat es so geschmeckt, daß er seinen Teller zweimal bis an der Rand vollgemacht hat. * Mir wäre das sehr gerne und heute lieber als gestern. * Mit starkem, großem Strahl gaben die Feuerwehrleute ihr Wasser ab. * Moderne Musik ist, wenn ganz andere Töne angeschlagen werden, als man erwartet. * Mozart beglückte unzählige Menschen mit seiner Zauberflöte. * My father works a lot and then he is tired in the after. * Nachdem die Männer 100 m gekrault hatten, wickelten die Frauen ihre 200 m Brust ab. * Nachdem die Menschen aufgehört haben, Affen zu sein, wurden sie Ägypter. * Neben Prunksälen hatten die Ritter auch heizbare Frauenzimmer. * Orgel und Klavier unterscheiden sich vor allem dadurch, dass an der Orgel die größeren Pfeifen sitzen. * Plötzlich leckte der gefährliche Löwe dem Androklus das Gesicht. Die Zuschauer hatten eher das Gegenteil erwartet. * Siegfried hatte an seinem Körper eine besondere Stelle, die er aber nur der Kriemhild zeigte. * Und die Skiläufer standen startbereit an den Hängen und Pisten... * Viele Feuer entstehen durch Kinder, und diese oft aus Leichtsinn. * Viele Hunde gehen gern ins Wasser. Manche leben sogar immer dort, das sind die Seehunde. * Vor der Aufklärungswelle war der Geschlechtsakt eine Schweinerei, über die man nicht spricht. Heute ist sie erlaubt und macht Spaß. * Was ist eine Eibe, ein Baum oder Holz? * Wasser in 1m Tiefe ist wärmer, als in 5m Tiefe. Das kann man ganz leicht überprüfen, indem man einen Arm in 1m tiefes Wasser und den anderen in 5m tiefes Wasser hält. * Wenn der Schutzmann die Arme gespreizt hat, will er damit verkünden, dass er gerade keinen fahren lässt. * Wenn ein Mann und eine Frau sich verlieben, lügen sie sich zuerst ein bisschen an, damit sie sich auch füreinander interessieren. * Wenn ich meine Hausaufgaben gemacht habe, darf ich meinen Lebensabend vor dem Fernseher verbringen. * Wenn Leute austreten, finden sie nur schwer in die Gesellschaft zurück. * Wenn man Kinder haben will, muss man entweder Sex machen oder heiraten. * Wenn man kranke Kühe isst, kriegt man ISDN. * Wenn man kurzsichtig ist, geht man zum Optimisten und läßt sich eine Brille verschreiben. * Wenn meine Mutter nicht einen Seitensprung gemacht hätte, wäre sie dem Verkehrsunfall zum Opfer gefallen. Aber so kam sie mit einem blauen Auge am Knie davon. * Wir brauchen morgen ein liniertes Heft und ein kastriertes. * Wir gingen in den Zoo. Es war ein großer Affe im Käfig. Mein Onkel war auch dabei. * Wir gingen gemeinsam zum Friedhof das Grab waschen. Meine Mutter trug den Eimer, ich trug ihr die Brüste. * Zu Allerheiligen waren wir auf dem Friedhof. Es war sehr feierlich denn der Pfarrer besprang mit seinem Wedel die Friedhofsbesucher. * An den Strassenecken stehen Frauen und Mädchen und bieten das Schönste an, was sie haben. * Schon an meinem ersten Ferientag wurden auf der Insel über 100 Kinder empfangen. * Meine Weihnachtsneugierde wurde noch mehr gespannt, als der Vater im Nebenzimmer plötzlich etwas knattern liess. * In der Silvesternacht vergnügten wir uns mit Bleigiessen. Beim Vater war es ein kleiner Dackel, während ich unterdessen ein Kind zustande brachte. * Das Resultat des gestrigen Fussballspiels war 0:0, aber beide Mannschaften waren derart ausgeglichen, dass das Resultat auch hätte umgekehrt lauten können. * Nach dem Evangelium war die Predigt, welche unser Herr Pfarrer hielt. Auch das Wetter war ziemlich nebelig und trocken. * Mit einem guten Buch kann ich mich mehr befriedigen als mit irgend etwas anderem. * Im Sommer ziehen die Kaufleute ihre Schutzhüllen herunter und die Spritzvorrichtungen werden wieder in Tätigkeit gesetzt. * Dass der Sommer nahe ist, erkennen wir an den Kindern, welche barfuss laufen und an den Leuten, welche sich jetzt stark vermehren. * Das Landmädchen hat es gut, es kann sein Geschäft meist in freier Natur besorgen. Die Städterin muss selbst hiezu den Autobus oder die Strassenbahn benützen. * Unfall! Der ganze Platz war mit Menschen angefüllt. Viele Frauen und Männer pflanzten sich sogar noch auf den nächsten Strassen fort. * Meine Tante erlitt eine schwere Verletzung am Oberschenkel; an dieser Stelle befand sich kein Verkehrszeichen. * Meiner Base versagte die Bremse und plötzlich gab es einen lauten Knall. * Der leichtsinnige Metzger hatte mit seinem Karren den ganzen Zaun umgerissen. Das Schwein konnte erst später eingefangen werden. * Der leichtsinnige Radfahrer war in der Nacht durch die Strassen gefahren ohne sein Hinterteil beleuchtet zu haben. * Nach der Feuersbrunst hat mein Grossvater allen brieflich gedankt, die ihm beim Abbrennen seines Anwesens so eifrig mitgeholfen haben. * Beim Eisenbahnunglück wurden der zweite und der letzte Wagen eingedrückt, währenddem der Triebwagen mit dem blossen Schrecken davonkam. * Am Fest sah man überall nur lachende Gesichter, von denen sich manche brüllend vor Freude den Bauch hielten. * Am Fest trugen die Pferde Rosetten an Kopf, Geschirr und Schwänzen. Jeder Mann war ähnlich geschmückt. * Von ihrem Besuch brachte meine Schwester allerlei Gutes mit. Das Schönste war ein geräucherter Schinken meiner Grossmutter. * Meinem Vetter hing das alte Fahrrad zum Hals heraus, während ihm schon lange ein neuer Volkswagen im Kopf herum ging. * Mit dem Auto hat man oft Ärger. So ist mein Onkel die letzte Woche bestraft worden, weil er seinen Auspuff nicht rechtzeitig hatte nachsehen lassen. * Mein Onkel aus Amerika erzählte unter anderem: Mit dem eingelösten Geld kaufte ich mir eine Farm und heiratete bald darauf die Tochter eines anderen Farmers. Diese bebaute ich gemeinsam mit mehreren Cowboys und Knechten. * In Deutschland geht es am Bahnhof anders zu: Die Beamten öffnen den Leuten das Türchen und zwicken sie, denn ohne Loch dürfen sie keinen fahren lassen. * Als der Furgler auf die Strasse trat, entblösste sich der grösste Teil der Umstehenden. * Allmählich begannen sich meine Wangen zu röten und mein Bauch zu runden, eine natürliche Folge genussreicher Stunden. * Auf die Wanderung hatte der Herr Professor seine Ski mitgebracht und machte uns damit Kunststücke vor. Auch liess er einige fahren. Als wir ins Tal kamen, standen die Leute alle auf der Strasse und die Schweine wälzten sich vor Freude im Dreck, als sie uns erblickten. Später wurde abgekocht. Die Milch kauften wir bei den Bauern. Das Rauchfleisch stiftete einer, der zuhause eine grosse Schweinerei hat. * In der Grosstadt ist es jetzt verboten, dass die Fahrer der Autos hupen. Zu ihrer Sicherheit sollen die Fussgänger auf die natürlichen Geräusche derselben achten. * Meine Tante kann gut Hemden nähen. Gestern hat sie aus dem Hinterteil von mir einen neuen Kragen gemacht. * Unsere Schule war früher ein Waisenhaus. Daran erinnert über dem Eingang noch eine ausgehauene Frau, die vorne einen Buben und hınten ein Mädchen empfängt. * Die Krähe geht hinter dem Pfluge her und pickt dem Landmann die Würmer aus der Furche. * Die harten Bänke der Schule machen uns gar nichts aus. Unser Lehrer aber ist empfindlich und hat seit einiger Zeit einen weichen Stuhl, da er mit seinem Harten unzufrieden war. * Der Stuhl des Herrn Professor ist von bräunlicher Farbe und sehr weich. * Am Oktoberfest lud vor der Bude eine Frau das Publikum ein, ihre inneren Sehenswürdigkeiten für 20 Pfennig zu besichtigen. * Die Vermehrung der Fahrgäste auf der vorderen Plattform der Strassenbahn ist mit Rücksicht auf den Fahrer verboten. * Auf der Strasse steht der Milchmann und macht da täglich sein Geschäft. * Die Münchener Metzger kaufen die Kühe meistens in Niederbayern und werden dann noch eine Zeitlang gefüttert um endlich geschlachtet zu werden. * Wir fuhren mit dem Fahrrad zur Stadt hinaus. Da: peng, eine Panne! Ich schob mein Rad in den nächsten Bauernhof zum Brunnen. Dann hängte ich mein Loch so lange unter das Wasser, bis Blasen kamen. * Der Hund hatte den Bürgermeister und noch einige andere Hunde gebissen. * Meine Grossmutter welche auf den einen Ohr schon länger blind war, starb nach einem kurzweiligen Krankenlager. * Vor einigen Tagen sah ich am Ufer bei der Brücke einen Vorfall, der beinahe ein Menschenleben zur Folge hatte. * Die Tante stellte die Lampe auf den Tisch und fiel auf eine bis jetzt unaufgeklärte Weise um, sodass sie kaputt war. * Als unser Hund nachts zu bellen anfing, ging meine Mutter hinaus und stillte ihn. Die Nachbarn hätten sich sonst aufgeregt. * Unser Kurort hat im Sommer viel Betrieb. Am alten Dorfbrunnen sitzt eine Frau und wartet, bis jemand kommt und die Aussicht betrachten will. Die Fremden vermehren sich jetzt täglich und dabei wird der Verkehr immer lebhafter. * Seit voriger Woche haben wir einen herrlichen Rundfunkapparat. Er ist ein Geschenk meines Onkels. Seine Rückseite ist gelocht, damit der Schall hinaus kann. * Ich habe eine Blumenvase von Tante Emma geschenkt bekommen. Sie ist ein Schwein und wenn man Wasser in sie hineingiesst, wachsen auf ihrem Rücken grüne Haare. * Der Zug fuhr auf dem Bahnsteig ein und langsam entleerten sich sämtliche Fahrgäste. * Eine katholische Schwester muss zeitlebens im Kloster bleiben und kann nie wieder austreten. * Vor 500 Jahren liess sich Ritter Kuno im Walde nieder und machte den Boden fruchtbar. * Nach-Erzählung von Rotkäppchen: Als der Jäger den dicken Bauch der Grossmutter sah, wusste er was geschehen war. * Entsetzt stürzte die Magd in das Zimmer. Ihre Haare waren zerzaust, barfuss und halbnackt. * Die Waldbrände werden häufig durch kleine Kinder verursacht und solche entstehen in der Regel durch unvorsichtiges Spielen an gefährlichen Stellen. * Nach dem Kriege wurde die Wohnungsnot so gross, dass Tausende von Menschen in einem einzigen Zimmer schlafen mussten. * Die alte Witwe hatte nun hinten und vorne nichts mehr und konnte ihre tägliche Notdurft nur mit Hilfe einer armseligen Kuh verrichten. * Und der König gab ihm die Hand seiner Tochter zur Frau. * Die Gemse konnte nicht mehr weiter. Vor ihr gähnte der Abgrund und hinter ihr der Verfolger. * Wir wissen heute, das die Steinzeitmenschen bereits alle Werkzeuge hatten, um eine Familie zu gründen. * Im alten England frassen sie gewaltige Mengen von Fleisch mit den Händen. Die abgenagten Knochen warfen sie hinter sich. Als der König sich vom Sessel erhob, hatte er einen grossen Haufen unter sich. * Alle Welt horchte auf, als Luther am 31. Oktober 1517 seine 95 Prothesen an die Tür der Schlosskirche in Wittenberg schlug. * Früher behielt man auch vor den Damen den Hut auf und entblösste sich erst, wenn diese es wünschten. * Im Jahre 1789 war der Pariser Pastillensturz. * Für Liebe und Freundschaft hatte Napoleon kein Organ. Trotzdem legte sich Königin Luise zwischen den König und Napoleon. * Zeppelin war der erste, der nach verschiedener Richtung durch die Luft schiffen konnte. * Wenn dann im Turnier ein Ritter siegreich war, ging er zu seıner Dame und holte sich was... * Die Menschen wurden früher nicht so alt wie heute, obwohl sie viel weniger Verkehr miteinander hatten. * Siegfried hatte an seinem Körper eine wunderbare Stelle, die er aber nur der Krimhild zeigte. * Nachdem sich Siegfried im Drachenblut gebadet hatte, blieb er für sein ganzes Leben hart. * Goethe hatte auch innerliche Gedanken, zum Beispiel die Zuneigung zu Friederike Brion. * Am Gardasee nahm Goethe die Iphigenie das erste Mal aus dem Reisewagen und bearbeitete sie. * Wie Goethe von Schiller, so ging auch Schiller niemals aus dem Hause Goethes, ohne etwas Wertvolles mitgenommen zu haben. * Schiller hätte das Drama gern vollendet, aber die Arbeit an seiner Braut hielt ihn davon ab. * Schilderung aus "Hermann und Dorothea": Nun nahte, von Dorothea geführt, wiederum ein Wagen. Obendrauf aber lag eine seufzende Gebärmutter. * Als Hermann und Dorothea einander kennen lernten, war Dorothea zu einem Weib herangewachsen, was man von Hermann nicht sagen konnte. * Dorothea wurde stark an Leib und Seele durch den Verkehr mit Hermann. * Jetzt verbarg sich Wilhelm Tell rasch hinter einem Busch. drückte los, und das Werk der Befreiung war getan. * Ein einfaches Landmädchen namens Johanna von Orléans stellte sich der französischen Armee zur Verfügung. * Die Schuld der Jungfrau von Orléans bestand darin, dass sie in der entscheidenden Schlacht einem englischen Krieger das Leben schenkte. * Der Höhepunkt von Fouqués "Undine" ist die Enthüllung Undines nach der Hochzeit. * Von Homer weiss man nicht genau, ob, wie, wo, wann und warum er geboren wurde. * Nach seinem Zuge aus Indien heiratete Alexander der Grosse eine indische Prinzessin, starb aber bald darauf infolge der grossen Anstrengungen. * Der Mann hatte sieben Söhne. Da gebar ihm der liebe Gott endlich eine Tochter. * Die Tierfreundschaft Hebbels geht vor allem aus dem Verkehr mit seiner geliebten Gattin hervor. Auszüge aus Klassenarbeiten * What is a bushplane? *: Das Privatflugzeug vom amerikanischen Präsidenten. * Was verbanden Göttervater Zeus mit den olympischen Spielen? *: Er hat sie organisiert. * Übersetze ins Englische: Meine Lieblingsfarbe ist blau! *: My darling-colour is blue. * Wo in Österreich gibt es einen Erzbischof? *: Am Erzberg. * Was sind Rassehunde? *: Wenn dem Hund sein Opa auch schon ein Hund war. * Wie überwintern Schnecken? *: Sie ferkricht sich in irem haus und fült das Loch mit einer Zementplatte. * Was könnte „headmaster“ auf deutsch heißen? *: Frisör. * Nenne verschiedene Schlaginstrumente. *: Große Trommel, kleine Trommel, Standpauke. * Physik und Chemie: Was wird als Flugzeugtreibstoff verwendet? *: Clerasil. * Im Englischen wird bei Hauptwörtern ein s angehängt, manchmal mit Apostroph manchmal ohne. Ein Apostroph schreibt man, wenn einem etwas gehört. Wann schreibt man kein Apostroph? *: Wenn einem etwas nicht gehört. * Wie nennt man Zahlen, die zusammengezählt werden? *: Schüler:????? Lehrer hilft: Su....Su... Schüler: Suvenir * Wie heißen die Ergebnisse der Grundrechnungsarten? *: Das Ergebnis der Division heißt Diktatur. * Was versteht man unter einem Lokalaugenschein? *: Wenn man sich ein Wirtshaus ganz genau anschaut. * Wer kann den Begriff „entfalten“ erklären? *: Wenn zum Beispiel ein Mann von einer Frau geschieden wird, dann kann er sich wieder entfalten. * Ein Beispiel für ein indirektes Verhältnis? *: Je größer die Geschwindigkeit, desto kleiner bist du am Ziel. * Bilde einen Satz mit „triefen“! *: Morgen triefe ich meine Freundin. * Wo auf der Welt wird Baumwolle angebaut? *: Auf Schafen. * Englisch: Übersetze "Vorschlaghammer"! *: Suggestion hammer. * Was bedeutet "Nobody can serve two masters"? *: Kein Mann ist nicht besser als zwei Männer. * Musik (4. Klasse): Nenne 4 Orff-Instrumente. *: Triangel, Rassel, Becken, Eisophon (gemeint war Metallophon) *Latein: Übersetze "Bellum Gallicum"! :: Das schöne Gallien. *Umschreibe: "fog"! :"The weather like the wash-kitchen". Kategorie:Kinder Kategorie:Mann und Frau